Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (2015 TV series)/Parental guide
The following is a guide to determine whether or not parents would let their children watch Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (2015 TV series). Sex and Nudity 3/10 *The episode "Snazzy Dinner" revolves around a date, and has some mild innuendos. *The episode "I Liek Vacuum Cleaners" has a few dirty jokes (e.g. "I though only women got sucked into long tubes"). *Many characters are naked but no genitals are seen. *Butts are seen a few times. *A nightmare sequence in Dream Days has Pookie being sucked into his own butt. *A fight sequence in the episode "Zembeh Wehtermehlens" contains Pookie accidentally shoving his fingers up Shine's butt, this was cut in many countries. Violence and Gore 6/10 *Some episodes contain fight scenes with mild comic/fantasy violence. *The episode "The Kool Komeback of Krazy" is the most violent episode of the series, contains moderate punches, characters getting cuts from fans, forceful slaps, strangling, neck fractures, biting, throwing, characters getting jumped on, kicks, pinning down, characters being rammed into walls, and wrestling. The episode is rated TV-PG-V in the US and is banned in every country other than the UK and US. *The episode "The Dumb Adventures of Something or Whatever" contains more moderate punches and is rated TV-PG in the US instead of the usual TV-Y7-FV. *A character goes wild in the episode "Dave" trying to attack Pookie. *The first episode has mentions of Shine planning to kill the main characters in their sleep, though the characters find out and fight Shine (mildly). *The episode "The Other Fajita" has mentions of characters dying from eating a fajita; a background character is seen eating one and dying. *The seventh and eighth episodes revolve around Pookie inside his own eyesocket, which can be a little gory. The seventh episode contains a sequence of Pookie forcing himself inside the eyesocket, which is more gory. *Krazy occasionally spits acid at his enemies. *The episode "Skullcrusher" features an alien with an addiction to crushing people's skulls. *A setting for an episode is the "Woods of Death and Horror", full of booby traps and scary things. *The episode "Core Blimey" contains a punchies contest. *The episode "The Great Days of Pookie" contains World War III. *Krazy is determined to kill the main characters through the series. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 2/10 *The outside of a bar is seen in a few episodes, and the inside is seen briefly in one episode. *Some characters are seen drinking alcohol in the episode "Snazzy Dinner". *Wine and beer bottles are briefly seen a few times throughout the series. *Chrome smokes a bubble pipe in three episodes, Pookie smokes one once. Profanity 4/10 *A good few uses of "crud", "moron", "idiot", "darn", "dang", "ninny", "screwed up", etc. *Two uses of "crap". This was left intact in American airings but cut or changed in some other countries, including the UK due to "crap" being more of a moderate word there. *A running gag is for Shine to say "You son of a-" before being interrupted by an incoming train, ice cream van jingle, etc. *A few uses of "freaking". *The characters occasionally use terms including words that sounds like swears, like "you piece of shazam", "what the buck", etc. *Two minor characters swear alot but the swears are replaced with random noises. Offensive content/stereotypes 1/10 *The episode "#MinimumWage" pokes fun at fast food chains like McDonalds, which could be a little offensive to people that work there. *The episode "The Other Fajita" has some mild Mexican stereotypes. *Some mild Native American stereotypes in "The Natives". This episode was skipped in American airings. Frightening/intense content 5/10 *Many episodes can have intense scenes, like Pookie trying to shut off the vacuum destroying the world in "Core Blimey" and Pookie and Chrome saving Bagel from an evil fast food ritual in "#MinimumWage", to name a few. *Some scenes can be frightening for younger children, especially "The Ol' Woods" which contains many jumpscares and scary creatures. Overall Rating: 21/60 (3.5/10) Category:BaconZone Category:Parental guidelines Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing